Riku's Mine!
by Sionna Dehr
Summary: Riku is running from someone and that someone is Sora. Riku/OC. Riku/Sora bashing  good fun not mean fun


Riku's MINE!

Author's Note: It was two in the morning when I wrote this two months ago, so it's pretty random. Don't flame me for making fun of the SoRi ship! Especially since I took the pains to do the same thing with Riku/OC ship! This is for humor purposes only and because, to be honest, I'm getting really annoyed not being able to get on or Deviant Art and find just Riku pictures. I am straight after all and I'd prefer to not see gay guys making out; especially since Riku isn't portrayed as gay. But, please, don't get me wrong, the Riku/OC ship is just as annoying at times, only the issues are mostly in fanfics instead of artwork.

* * *

Riku was running; fast, trying to get away from the person chasing him. His silver hair whipped behind him as sweat coated his body. He had been running for a good thirty minutes and he was beginning to run out of breath. He needed to find sanctuary and fast before HE caught up to him. Aqua eyes scanned the pier that harbored the boats of families and kids and he made a dash for it. If he could just get to the…

He glanced behind him and found that his pursuer was gaining on him. Worry filled his hearts as he suddenly began to realize that once he set foot in the pier, he would have no place to go. Frantically, his eyes searched for something that could offer his respite from the raging fan behind him.

He caught the glint of golden brown; the tell tale sign of green and brown; and the pointed things that protruded from where ears should have been. He rejoiced at the sight of the person he had found and ran up to her.

"BRIANNA WAIT!" he yelled.

Brianna Allyson Davis turned around to look at him; her teal eyes meeting his aqua ones. Riku enveloped her in a hug and sagged against her; out of breath.

"You… you've got… you've got to help… me! S…Sora is… trying to… rape… me," he breathed out in between gasps.

Brianna looked at him startled.

"You can't be serious," she stated; not quite believing what she had heard.

He nodded frantically making his head pound.

"Yes! He came up to me thirty minutes ago and said that he wanted to be my lover! Brianna, I'm not gay!" he cried and began to sob into her tunic.

Brianna let out a grumpy sigh, "Could have fooled me you big baby."

She patted him on his back and noticed that his over jacket was missing. As she looked up at the sound of footsteps, she realized why that was so. Sora had Riku's jacket in his hands! She winced as she realized that Riku wasn't over-exaggerating or pulling her leg. Sora apparently had decided that he was gay for some unknown reason.

The spiky haired boys stopped in front of her and glared at her with a pout. Since when did Sora pout?

"Give Riku back to me you bitch!" he exclaimed.

A vein in Brianna's forehead began to throb a bit at the derogative term Sora called her. Bitch? Did he just call her a BITCH? She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me, but are you forgetting that Riku happens to be my boyfriend?" she asked testily.

Sora's glare hardened, "Says who? You're not even in the original Kingdom Hearts games!"

Brianna resisted the urge to kill the boy in front of her as she said, "No I'm not. It's called fanfiction. You on the other hand, you're supposed to be in love with Kairi! Isn't that what the plot of Kingdom Hearts has been centered on in the last two freeking games?"

Sora glared, "But I cried when I found Riku and held his injured body up by using his back belt! I also spent a year and a few months trying to find him! I'm in love with him!"

Brianna sighed, "Oh, really, what about Kairi? You gave your heart for Kairi!"

Sora faltered at that. He glared at her after his face fell into a momentary confused look.

"I challenge you to a duel for Riku's heart! If I win, I get Riku and if you win, you get him and I get Kairi!" he declaired.

Brianna gave him a look.

"Really? A duel? Sora, I really don't recommend this," she tried to reason.

Riku nodded his head from it's position at her breasts. The vein in Brianna's head throbbed harder when she realized that he had put it there.

"Yes you do," he said with desperation in his voice.

"Get your perverted head out of my chest and maybe I'll help you!" she yelled; angry.

He did just that and gave her a very sexy cute imploring look. She gave in.

"Fine! But I'm not taking any responsibility for damages!" she declared and pushed Riku away from her.

She faced off against Sora; ready to fight.

"Ready?" she asked.

Sora smirked, "I was born ready!"

Brianna let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, more like manipulated, but please, by all means, carry on!"

Sora summoned his keyblade and lunged for her. She side stepped, grabbed the boy's hand, and rammed her other fist into his stomach. She then proceeded to step behind him and ram the side of her free hand against the back of his neck.

Sora went down like a rag doll. Riku was clapping while Brianna inspected the boy's body to make sure that she didn't kill him. She walked back to her boyfriend when she found that Sora was injury free. The silver haired boy latched onto her like a bur.

"Brianna that was amazing!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Brianna sighed, "No Riku, that was just annoying. Which by the way, is something that you're being at the moment."

Riku pouted, "But BRIIII!"

"OFF! NOW!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
